


High Heels

by treegyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Being heeled, Bondage, Cute Ending, Daddy Kink, Dom!Jongin, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Spanking, cross dressing, sub!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treegyu/pseuds/treegyu
Summary: Chanyeol dresses up for Jongin and the fun gets a little naughty





	High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Okay in all honesty this was originally going to be a Xiuchen fic but I couldn't take Jongdae crossdressing seriously for some reason so it became a Chankai fic. There'll be a kinky Xiuchen fic coming soon so like *cough* be ready for that [eye emoji]

The sound of someone walking down the hall in heels filled the EXO dorms. Entering the bedroom he shared with Jongin, Chanyeol was dressed in a tight yellow dress and 4 inch black heeled boots. Of course, Chanyeol had on a wig and some light make up. He had to get help from the SNSD member, Tiffany, for the makeup but he managed to get the wig on himself. Jongin smiled as he admired Chanyeol's body in the dress. Chanyeol did a little hair flip before walking over to Jongin, who was sitting on the bed.

"You haven't cross dressed since our pre-debut days, how can you still walk in those heels so effortlessly?" The younger one asked.

"Guess I just a little something special in me~" Chanyeol spoke, caressing his boyfriend's cheek.

Jongin chuckled softly before putting his hands on his Chanyeol's hips. Chanyeol sat on Jongin's lap, smiling softly. Jongin wrapped his arms around the older one's waist in response. Of course, Chanyeol was facing forward, but Jongin saw this as an opportunity to cuddle with his boyfriend. Well, until Chanyeol began grinding against his area. The younger one's grip loosened a bit as a soft moan escaped him. A smirk spread across Chanyeol's face as he continued to grind on Jongin.

"You like that?" Chanyeol asked as the grinding continued.

"Mhm" Jongin replied, closing his eyes as he rubbed Chanyeol's sides.

Both males were beginning to get hard, but the feeling of Jongin's bulge against him made him let out a soft grunt. With that, Jongin filled the two over so Chanyeol was laying on the bed and he was on top. He pulled off Chanyeol's shoes and began kissing him deeply. After a few seconds, he reached under Chanyeol's dress and gently massaged his bulge, earning a moan in return. It wasn't long before the dress was off and a the thong Chanyeol was wearing was revealed. Jongin pulled off his shirt and kisses down Chanyeol's stomach. Once he kissed down to his boyfriend's area, he pulled away and slowly slid off the thong, the older one's member slapping against his stomach once it was free.

Jongin chuckled softly.

"Someone's excited~" Jongin said before pulling off his pants. 

Chanyeol whimpered as he grew impatient. He wanted Jongin inside him, which he was sure was noticeable, but of course Jongin couldn't resist teasing Chanyeol. He spread Chanyeol's legs and put a finger inside his ass, gently pumping it in and out gently. He continued with this for a bit before adding in a second finger. Chanyeol's moans were soft, but Jongin could tell he was enjoying the feeling. 

"For fuck's sake Jongin, fuck me already!" Chanyeol whined.

"Excuse me?" Jongin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Chanyeol's eyes widened slightly, realizing what he said.

"I'm sorry, daddy-"

"You know what happened to baby boys who don't behave right?" Jongin said with a soft smirk.

"They get punished."

"That's right.~"

Jongin picked up one of the heels Chanyeol was wearing, and then got up and then reached over into the nightstand drawer and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. Chanyeol chewed his lip nervously before looking up at Jongin. Jongin gave him a reassuring smile before stroking his cheek gently.

"I love you, I promise you're safe with me." Jongin reassured, knowing Chanyeol was scared his boyfriend would be a little too rough with him.

Jongin ordered Chanyeol to get into a doggy style position before he had handcuffed Chanyeol to the headboard of the bed. He then positioned the heel of the boot in front of Chanyeol's ass, looking at him and warning him gently it might hurt a bit. Chanyeol nodded, assuring Jongin we was ready. Jongin carefully inserted the heel into Chanyeol making sure he didn't hurt him too much before he pumped it in and out gently. To his surprise, Chanyeol moaned at the pleasure and buried his face into the pillow below him. Jongin smirked and continued, slowly picking up the pace.

When he could tell Chanyeol was trying to hide his moans, Jongin smacked his ass. Chanyeol moaned a bit louder as his hands turned into fists. Jongin stopped after a good 10 minutes and carefully pulled out the heel. He then threw it back onto the floor and pulled off his boxers. Chanyeol could feel Jongin's dick being inserted into him, which resulted in a louder moan as he enjoyed the feeling of that more than a heel.

Jongin thrusted gently, holding Chanyeol's waist. Jongin slowly quickened the pace, occasionally spanking the older one when he knew he was trying to hold in his moans. After a few minutes, Jongin suddenly began thrusting quickly. Chanyeol moaned loudly in surprise, but was later moaning a little quieter. Jongin bit his lip as he held onto Chanyeol's waist tighter. 

Jongin began thrusting not only a bit faster, but now he was thrusting roughly. He was thrusting so hard he you could hear him smacking against Chanyeol's ass. Chanyeol's loud moans now filled the room. Jongin's moans soon mixed with Chanyeol as was enjoying the sensation and was now occasionally spanking his boyfriend for fun. The two's moans and the occasional sound of Chanyeol's ass being smacked now filled the room.

"Ah I'm gonna-" Chanyeol spoke before being cut off by a moan.

"Not yet baby boy~" Jongin replied.

Chanyeol whimpered, unable to tell if he could obey Jongin as he was really close to his climax.

"Daddy, I don't think I can-" Chanyeol said.

"Of course you can baby, you've done it before." Jongin reassured him.

Of course, Chanyeol doubted he could, but he knew Jongin wouldn't do this to him for long. After a few minutes Chanyeol whined loudly, and Jongin kept thrusting, but he was now close to his climax as well. 

"Hold it..." Jongin said, waiting a few more seconds, "Now!"

The both of them cummed, Jongin inside Chanyeol and Chanyeol onto the sheets. Jongin thrusted a couple more times before pulling out, panting softly. Chanyeol wanted to collapse onto the bed, but he was still handcuffed to it, so even if he did he'd be in a very uncomfortable position. Jongin reached over and took the handcuffs off him and watched as his exhausted boyfriend slid down and rolled over onto his back. Makeup smudged the boy's face, and of course Jongin was pleased. Jongin moved some of Chanyeol's hair, which was currently drenched in sweat, away from his face. 

"You rest for a bit, okay? I'm going to go run a bath for you." Jongin spoke softly.

"I wanna take a bath with you-" Chanyeol said with a soft blush.

Jongin chuckled. He agreed to bathe with Chanyeol, which made the older one really happy. Jongin smiled before putting on a pair of sweatpants. He then walked to the bathroom and began running a nice bath for Chanyeol. Once Jongin was done, we went back to the bedroom to get Chanyeol. Chanyeol was falling asleep on the bed and Jongin cooed softly as he walked over to the bed. He gently shook Chanyeol awake before smiling softly. Chanyeol sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"You doing okay?" Jongin asked.

Chanyeol nodded in response.

"The bath is ready, you wanna take a nap after that?" 

Chanyeol once again nodded.

Jongin smiled and the two headed to the bathroom for a bath. Jongin took off his sweatpants as Chanyeol got into the tub. Jongin got in after him. Chanyeol smiled widely once Jongin was sitting behind him. Jongin smiled as he grabbed some shampoo and began washing Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol hummed softly as his hair was washed smiling softly at how sweet his boyfriend is. The two stayed in the bath for about ten minutes before Jongin began bathing Chanyeol. He then got out of the tub first to get a towel for both him and Chanyeol.

Once they were both dried Jongin got Chanyeol an oversized sweater to wear as well as a cute pair of panties before getting dressed himself. While the sleepy Yeol got dressed, Jongin changed the bed sheets and put them in the laundry room to be washed later. He then got a hair brush from the bathroom and sat on the bed behind Chanyeol and brushed his hair. Chanyeol could feel himself growing more tired, but he tried to stay awake for Jongin. Of course, the younger one noticed and kissed Chanyeol's cheek before tucking him in for a nap. Jongin put some things away and cleaned up the room. Once he was done, he carefully got into bed and pulled his sleeping boyfriend close to him. He kissed the top of his head before closing his eyes and falling asleep himself.


End file.
